


Dream

by CyanSong



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Being Lost, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fire, I'm Bad At Tagging, Islands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanSong/pseuds/CyanSong
Summary: “Grian!” The young hermit heard Iskall shout, “Fly away!” The sweetish hermit threw him rockets. “Bu-“ before Grian could ask about the others the hiss of of tnt being lit the older hermit have him a sad look and a nod. Grian, with tears in his eyes, lit a few rockets and flew up into the air, flying away.——————————————————————————This is biased of a dream I had. Some of the earlier chapters arnt the best quality, but it gets better.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever reads this: Hi! There might be ooc because I don’t watch all the hermits, sry!

It was a normal day on the hermit craft server: the (nonexistent) parrots are mimicking, the hermits are hermiting, villagers are ‘herm’-ing. 

Everything was fine until something happened. One minute everyone was enjoying these days, building their bases, using Redstone and restocking there shops. The next there all in a different world with all the items, and somehow the omega tree was there too for some odd reason. 

“Alright everyone, stay calm.” The stressed admin said, trying to calm the worried hermits. “It’s probably just a glitch l that caused us to get here. I’ll try to make a portal or find a way out, until then everyone stay together.’”

“I bet Iskall caused this.” Stress spat.

“How could I cause everyone to get here!” Said man exclaimed in confusion. “I don’t have magic or-

“Or what Iskall!” She yelled. “Your tree is literally here!”

“I-I’m sorry.” She said, noducing the hurt look on the males face. “It’s just we’re somewhere we don’t know without any way back unless Xisuma finds a way.”


	2. 2

“Hey, where are you two going?” Mumbo asked the two gremlins that seemed to be sneaking off. “X said to stick together.”

“I was doing ravager race, and Grian was waiting for me to finish so he could play, so we don’t have many items,” Bdubs explained, “So we were going to explore Iskall’s tree to see if there are any supply’s there we can use.”

The two were the only ones with no items when it happened, so it makes sense they would want to look for supplies, Grian only having his Elitra, a stack or rockets, and some golden carrots and a decked out key. Bdubs having a compas and some emeralds which were used as tokens, they could be useful to trade with any villagers if they find some.

The two gremlins adventure into the tree after the mustached mad confronted them. 

The duo decided to look for a diamond or iron pick to mine from the diamond pile to get some armor. It’s not like Iskall would mind considering they had nothing in a place that might have permadeath. Grian found an iron pick and a few minutes later Bdubs found a partially used diamond one.

Grian checked to see if the ender chest still had his stuff. But no, it was empty… great…

The taller one found an elytra as well, so now he could fly, or atleast glide. He didn’t have any rockets so mostly the second option. 

There was one shulker that was completely filled with golden carrots. They each grabbed two stacks so if other hermits wanted some they could get them, and so if they get separated they would have enough food to last a while.

Grian’s POV

I noticed a bucket of water on a shelf. ‘That would be useful for a farm or if I’m falling’ I though. I jumped up, trying to reach the bucket. My fingers brushed agenst it and pushed it forward a bit. I tried again and again, it kept moving forward. Only when it started swaying towards me did I realize my mistake. 

ThUD

I felt a pain in my head as I fell backward and into the floor, soaked. My blond hair fell over my face as the water soaked it. I couldn’t see because the bucket was blocked by the view. Lifting the edge of it up with one hand, I glared up at the shelf.

“Grian, are you ok?” That didn’t help. My head pounded from the loud noise.

Bdub’s POC

I was looking in a shulker box for any armor or a change of clothing when I heard a loud ‘thud’ and a groan. I quickly looked to see Grian on the ground, with a bucket on his head, soaked with water and a puddle around him.

“Grian, are you ok?” I asked as I went to help the (slightly) shorter hermit. “‘Cmon, let’s get you dried off.”


	3. Chapter 3

No POV

Bdubs carried Grian to a bed and tucked him under, taking off his sweater to dry it off. He went to a furnace and put the red cloth in it to dry it quickly. After a minute the brunette took out the now dry sweater and put it on the other hermit, who seemed to have fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket to over the smaller hermit’s shoulders before sitting on a nearby chest. Bdubs pullee our his comunicator and messaged the other hermits saying Grian was asleep.

Grian POV

When I woke up my head was no longer pounding. As I got up and started walking out I smelt smoke. I quickly put on my elitra and ran outside. The jungle and the Omega Tree were on fire. I quickly looked arround… Iskall! I ran up to him- he tossed me rockets? “Grian, fly away! Get out of here!” “B-But what about you?” I studer, confused. “I’ll be fine, just get out of here.” I hesetintly bud before shooting a rocket and flying away from the fire, twards a grassy plain. I was so confused, all I could understand was: there was a fire. I was tons to fly away. The other hermits aren’t flying to safety.   
I knew the last one because I couldn’t hear any rockets being fired besides mine. It suddenly dawned on me: the other hermits didn’t escape. The other hermits must be dead...


	4. What happened (part of 3 rewritten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just part of chapter 3 rewritten because I wasn’t satisfied with 3 when I wrote it. I’m unsure of how I’d merge this and 3, so it’s just it’s own thing.

As I walked out of the tree I felt smoke hit my eyes and fill my lungs. I cough, looking around through the grey to try and figure out what was going on. I saw a figure and ran up to them. They were a tall brunette with a green shirt and vest- the sweetish hermit Iskall.

“I-Iskall what’s going on?” I ask, scared. “Where’s everyone else?”

“I-“ He was cut off as we had to dodge a falling branch of the tree, landing exactly where we stood before. “There’s no time to explain, but you need to get out of here. Fast.” He shoved rockets into my arms

“B-But-“ “Grian please.” I looked into his teary eyes, worry could be seen past the tears. Nodding hesitant, I put my elitra on as I get a running start and shoot off into the sky. 

I glanced back just to see the omega tree collapse onto the ground around it. Fire was covering the entire jungle, burning down the trees. I couldn’t see a single living (-or dead) think through the smoke. Tears poured down my cheeks, staining my red shirt and blurring my vision. I look forward, avoiding seeing the mess behind me. It felt wrong.

I flew till I ran out of rockets. Till I crashed into a grassy plain far away from where I just was. The emotions of the past hours(, days?) came crashing down on me. Grabbing onto the grass and pulling hard. I collapsed. Emotionally exhausted and out of tears, I fall into an uncomfortable and numb sleep.


	5. 4

Grian POV:

I was sobbing as I leaned against the grass of the plains, tears rolling down my cheeks and dripping onto the grass below me. The other hermits are dead… I thought. There’s no way they could survive the fire, and I doubt they had netherite, or were wearing it at least because I didn’t see anyone with it when we got trapped here. 

I pulled myself together and decided to see what I had. 

Ok, I have a half-used elytra  
A stack and a half of golden carrots  
Some dimonds  
Some armor (diamond chest plate. Iron boots and helmet)  
And some diamond tools (slightly use pic, mostly used axe, that’s it)

Ok not bad I said, could be worse…

I stood up, my legs wobbly because of the fall. Stumbling towards a big hill I started to dig it out with the pic, I know it’s not the most efficient but I don’t have a shovel to use and it’s still better than using my hands. It was nearing nightfall when I finished digging out the center of the hill.

I crawled in and mostly blocked up the entrance, keeping a small hole so I can crawl out later and know when it’s day. I pulled a carrot out of my inventory, not really having an appetite but I knew it wasn’t healthy to skip meals. After finishing most of the carrot I lied down and tried to get some rest.

‘Why didn’t you go back for us?’ The hermits voices said, their ghosts circling him. ‘You could have saved us… but instead you left us to die…’ 

‘I-I’m Sorry…’ I stutter, tears rolling down my cheeks. ‘I-I wish I coul-‘

‘NO!’ They boomed, sounding slightly demonic. “You could have, you could have went back for us. But instead you saved yourself and left us to DIE!’ 

‘I-I’m sorry.’ I cried, their stares overwhelming me. ‘I’m sorry, Im sorry!’

‘SORRYS NOT GOING TO CUT IT’ the ghosts yelled. ‘I’m sorry… I’m sorry…’ I repeat, falling down only to feel the floor collapse below me. Falling into a void…

I shot awake, panting and sobbing. Maybe the ghosts were right, I should have gone back… but you can’t change that now, I thought, sighing. I tried to calm down a little. 

I shouldn’t go back to sleep, I thought, The nightmare will only continue. I started off into space for the rest of the night.


	6. 5

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard voices outside.   
“Are you sure you heard something?” The first voice said.  
“Positive,” Another voice said. “I heard loud bangs last night, and I know they're not Creepers, it sounded a bit off to be them.”

I crawled towards the hole I left open and peaked out, seeing two villagers, one female and the other male.   
The woman seemed frustrated, the man seemed to be skeptical of what the girl was saying.

“This is just your imagination, it would be a waste of time to continue looking.” The boy said.

“You might be right, but I swore I heard something last night,” The girl sighed, “We should hea-“ She cut herself off when she noticed me. “Oh, are you ok?” She asked, walking up the hill towards me.

I recently climbed out of the hole and nodded. “I’m fine.”

The man walked up and frowned, “Your clothes are dirty.”  
The girl noduced to and asked, “Would you like to come to our village? You can get washed up there.”

I nod, making sure I had my things before going off with the two strangers.


	7. 6

It was a quiet walk back, the girl who I learned name’s Hazel, tried to start conversations but was quickly cut off by the boy’s glare. It was an hour walk and when we reached there Hazel started pulling me around the place, giving me a tour. 

She showed me the well, the farms and houses, and where the market was. She introduced me to some other people, they all seemed welcoming. 

The guy who was with us on the way here glared at me whenever we passed him or gave cold looks.  
“I feel like he doesn’t like me.” I said, after passing him when leaving the market.  
“Sage is like that with new people,” Hazel explains, “he doesn’t trust them, or is worried they're going to harm others.”  
“I wouldn’t hurt anyone.” I paused my steps and turned to face her.   
She turned to face me and sighed. “I know that, but he has a hard time trusting people.” She pauses. “He only trusts people when he gets a chance to know them or when through an experience.” She stays quiet for a few seconds before continuing, “Any ways where almost at the last stop.” 

We walk for a few more minutes before stopping in front of a unique tree. It had oak wood, but birch leaves. “This is Snow’s tree.”

“Who’s snow?” I ask. 

“The founder’s niece,” The dark haired girl explained. “She gives us advice when we need it and helps us out. The only thing she requests is that we leave her tree alone.” Hazel pauses. “Tough she can get a bit… strange at times.”

“Strange how?” I asked, giving her a weird look.

“Last week she said that ‘our lives are just stories in other universes.’” Hazel gave me a goofy-ish half-smile.

Hazel showed me a house I could stay in and said that if I needed any help her house is two down.

I went inside and headed towards the bedroom. I was trying to fall asleep when I heard humming. I got up and went to look around. After a few minutes of looking I felt like giving up when a figure outside my window caught my eye.

It was a young girl with ice blue-ish white hair and pale skin. She was leaning against a tree seeming lost in thought. I contemplated going to ask her if it was ok, but decided not to. I just got here and the people were kind enough to let me stay, so I shouldn’t bother any of them.


	8. 7

I woke up in tears and cried, another nightmare. After crying for (about) an hour I went downstairs. About fifteen minutes later Hazel showed up and gave me a slice of bread to eat and we chatted a little bit before she had to go to work. She said I could go to the library if I wanted to. And I did.

The library was small, but there had to be 200-300 books in the building. I looked through to see if there was anything on how I got here: none- well, actually where was a book on Herobrian that seemed interesting and mentioned how he can teleport people onto different survers, how he and Notch arnt the most powerful, and how Notch is power hungry and Herobrine had no control over his actions. Nothing relating to me getting here or escaping, but it was pretty interesting. The sun was setting and I realized I should go back to the house.

As I walked in the house I’ve been staying at the White haired girl from a few nights ago was sitting at the table with her hands folded in front of her. “Take a seat.” She said, and I did. I saw across from her. “Who are you?” I ask, a bit worried.  
“I’m Snow,” She said, “Ive noduced that you’ve seemed off, and Hazel mentioned how she was worried about you.” She passed me a cup, “Tea?” She offered. I nodded a thanks and took the cup, taking a sip of the flavored water.  
“So what happened? What’s wrong?” Snow asked, giving me a comforting smile. It was weired but I had a feeling I could tell her and trust her.

“MySurverGotTrappedHereAndEveryoneElseIsDeadAndItsAllMyFault-“ my eyes were watering and I would have cried if I continued, but thankfully Snow cut me off.  
“Woah, STFD, tell me what happens if you're still comfortable but slower so I can understand and try to help you.” She asked, and I was going to before a question popped into my head.  
“What’s ‘stfd’?” I asked.  
“Oh, um.. it’s nothing, just something from when I was younger.” She explained, but it seemed like a lie. ‘Stupid Sin! This universe hasn’t reached that time yet-“ I thought I heard her say that, but it was probably my imagination.  
I explain it again, slower. By the end I was at the point of tears. She told me it wasn’t my fault and comforted me. When I calmed down she continued.  
“So,” she said, clearing her throat. “What was your world like, the one you came from?”  
“From what I know of this world, it's somewhat similar. The main differences I’ve seen is no one has gone to the nether or end, and you don’t have communicators, and there is no respon.” I explain, thinking about the surve... my home…  
“Communicators?” Snow asked, wanting an explanation.  
I quickly explain what they are, how they show death messages and achievements, and how we can communicate with each other through them.  
“If your communicator still works,” She speculates “then shouldn’t you have gotten their death messages?” She asked. “If you didn’t get any messages then it shows their alive,” pausing “but if the fire was that damaging they might not have theirs so they can’t respond to any messages, making it harder to find them.”

??? POV

There was a loud ringing in my ears.!I felt heat surrounding me. I tried to sit up but something heavy was pinning me down. I opened my eyes to see what was on me. A giant tree branch, I noduced. I used all my strength to push it off. It caused something powdery to fly everywhere when it hit the ground. I coughed, the grey flakes getting into my lungs. With closer inspection I knew it was ash. 

Around me were bodies, but they didn’t look dead. They all seemed to be slowly steering, or atleast breathing.

As the ringing slowly faded I was remembering stuff, like who the people where and what happened. I remember the people and their names. I look arround to see if they are all here. And they almost are. All but one… where is Grian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? Can be in any hermits POV, I just didn’t want to do third person because I’m not the best at it


	9. 8

Later that night Snow left saying she was going to look for a way to help me. I was welcome to stay, but she knew I wanted to get back to my world.

The next morning was similar to yesterday’s. Woke up, Hazel came by and gave me something to eat -a muffin today- Today she asked me to help her with work for a while -I accepted- and we went to the garden beds and watered the crops, picked some tomatoes and peas, dug up some potatoes. 

We talked about stuff like what I read yesterday, likes and dislikes from both of us, hobbies, etc. When it was noon we headed inside her house to eat some lunch. We each ate a sandwich, her’s had a peanut butter one with a glass of milk. I had one with lettuce cheese tomatoes with some orange juice. 

We went back to work for another hour -heading to the market to sell the crops- before calling it a night and heading to my house while she packed up, saying thanks to me before I left.

The next morning was similar again, Hazel gave me a cheese danish today before saying some of the village kids wanted to say hi. 

I ended up spending time with the kids all day. Playing tag and concentration with them, and telling them stories while they ate lunch. Time flew by and they had to head some when their parents called them for dinner. I said goodbye and headed back to the house (my house?) and went to sleep for the night.

The next few days were the same until Snow came up to me with a book in her arms. “I know how to get you back to your world.”


	10. 9

“I know how to get you back to your world.” She said. “But what abou-“ “It would send your friends there too.” She cut me off. My eyes watered slightly as a smile grew on my face, this was the first time I’ve had some hope of getting back. I threw myself at her, wrapping my arms around her into a hug. It startled her but she hugged me back after a second.

“So how do I get back?” I asked after we pulled away from each other. “There is a temple three days walk from here that gives a compass that leads to a portal. The portal makes you go where you truly desire, but if anyone else has been there or desires to go there they go with you even if you don’t know them or their not there with you.”

“We need a few others, to read the writings and to know how to heal if someone gets hurt.” She explained, “I know who I can read it, but I need to check if they’ll come.”

With Hermits:

After everyone gained consciousness we looked around for any supplies, the worry of where the missing hermit went looming over them. Us hermits are like a family, and with one missing it feels like there is a hole in everyone’s hearts, a missing part in their family- because there is.

We had enough food to last a week, between the food we had on us and the carrots Bdubs found in the Omega Tree before it burnt.

We were all unsure what to do, but we knew we couldn’t stay in the jungle. The ash could get into our lungs, and it’s obvious that this place is inhabitable anymore. We had to find a new place to stay before we go back- if we even can. 

We started walking the direction Ren’s back would be if this was the same world. The walk was silent, no one wanting to talk about what happened.

After an hour of walking we reached a river. We washed the ash off us and collected some of it in glass bottles Xisuma had because he was making potions before we got here.

The sun was starting to set so we set up a small camp with whatever items we had. Hopefully Grian is doing good… or better than us at least…

Hazel’s POV——————————

I was carrying a basket of fresh bread as well as a few bottles of milk to the school building. I usually bring stuff there for the children to eat before heading home. They all love my baking and enjoy drinking fresh milk, so that’s what today’s snack is. 

As I walked there I saw Si-Snow. Snow. I waved at her, she waved back and started walking up to me. 

“Hey,” the white haired girl said.  
“Hi,” I said back.  
She hesitated, “I need a favor from you.”  
I waited for her to continue.   
“You know how Grian wants to get back to his world? Well, there is a way but I need your help with it.”

_____’s POV —————————————————

“Hey ____?” I heard a familiar voice say. I turn to face the hazel eyed girl.  
“Ya?” I ask.  
“I need your help with something. You know Grian, there’s a way to get him back to his world, but there’s something you have to translate for us.”  
“If it can get him to leave, sure.” I respond. He doesn’t seem like a bad guy, I just don’t trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we’re caught up to Wattpad


End file.
